A Foe's Love
by Nagi
Summary: (Chapter 9 uploaded!!)...Enemies develop feelings for eachother. Can they keep their love alive when their past is brought back to haunt them? (warning Shounen ai: Omi x Nagi) Please r and r. n.n!
1. Forgiven

*...I...really don't own anything having to do with Weiss Kruez -- though I wish I did! So..please don't sue me... 'cuz you can't. n.n!!! This is a cute little story about Omi and Nagi...and not Omi and everyone else BUT Nagi and not Nagi and everyone else BUT Omi. For some reason (being the rabid shounen ai/yaoi fangirl I am....'specially when it comes to Nagi and Omi...which....could be the reason. ^.^;) Nagi x Tot just .... so turns me off. She seems a little too childish for him (Not that she can help it. x.x;). Thanks. :D Bad spelling and grammar ish possible. ;-;*  
  
  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Forgiven  
  
Indigo hues shut in disgust as the youngest member of Schwartz slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the house. Schuldich had once again decided to come up with a plan to rid the world of the black angels known as Weiss. Nagi, to be quite frank, was sick of it. He was sick of everything having to do with his "job." He blinked, those same spheres glancing about his surroundings until he decided to head for the park. That's where he usually went when he got upset...or disgusted. Taking casual steps upon the concrete beneathe him, he made his way around the corner. Good, no one had come running after him. Schuldich usually did while shouting crude insults. He supposed Crawford had decided to keep the German at bay.  
  
He walked in silence through the city, just another face in the crowd. Most of the civilians were greeted by friends or family. He was never greeted by such and it didn't really bother him...because he had no friends or family. They had vanished long ago with his dreams of having a normal childhood. His "adventures" as a child molded him into the uncaring, monotone boy he was now. He felt he was this way for a reason but his usual feelings of hate for the world had been starting to disintegrate after a few run-ins with the genki boy from Weiss. He only knew him as Bombei -- and only because he heard the other Weiss members call him that.  
  
He sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The weather was hot with a cool breeze that suited him perfectly, though he wouldn't mind it being a little cooler. Because of the weather he noticed a larger crowd of people on the streets, more melted ice cream on the sidewalks (which he gladly side-stepped) and more hot air than one could imagine.  
  
It was going to be a long walk to the park.  
  
"Saa, I must make it to the restaraunt before it closes!" The prussian hued boy glanced at his watch and gasped as he broke into a run. A pot of Magnolias were grasped firmly in smooth hands. He had five minutes to get to a destination four blocks from where he was at the moment...and the streets and sidewalks were packed beyond beleif. He turned the corner with amazing speed and slammed right into a completely unknowing boy which sent them both to the ground and trampled on by other people that knew nothing of what was happening until it was too late.  
  
Nagi didn't even have time to yelp before he was face first on the ground -- he managed to rip his pants and skid his knee on the ground. He sat up and winced as he slid over to a building, resting his back against the brick. He looked at his right knee which was now dripping with blood. The material around the wound had been soaked in it as well. He reached out his hand, slender digits cascading alond the wound. He winced once more and looked at the other, who was just getting up. Indigo hues went wide and glossy tiers parted upon noticing who the boy was. It was Bombei. He blushed.  
  
Omi got to his feet and brushed himself off while hurrying to the other boy. He looked him over to make sure he was all right then spotted the wound. "Are you all right?!" He fell to his knees, grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it until he had a piece of material large enough to wrap around the bloody knee. "I -- I'm so sorry! I should have been looking."  
  
"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much." Nagi was trying to keep his head down and stay calm. His knee actually did hurt...a lot.  
  
"That voice," Omi said while wrapping the material around the boys' knee, "...it's familiar. Have I met you before?"  
  
Nagi studdered then decided an answer, "N -- ...no. No you haven't. Why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
Omi shrugged, "I guess because it's my fault you're hurt. Let me see you're face, you might have a few scratches. I lucked out and only got a little one on my arm." He offered a smile as he pointed to his cut. "You see? It's kind of ironic."  
  
Nagi shook his head, "I don't have any scratches on my face."  
  
Omi sighed and reached out, lifting Nagi's chin to see his face. This action was returned with a sigh from the boy. Omi gasped as he realized who it was but quickly shruged it off, "You'd look much better if you smiled. I...I still have scratches on my back from when you threw me into that pillar. It's kind of shaped like a cat's face. A cat with really big eyes. When I see it in the mirror...it kind of freaks me out a little bit...so then I say 'Omi, you've got to get a grip of yourself! It just a few scratches.'" he frowned then smiled as the other chuckled, then coughed in attempt to hide it. "Your eyes light up too! You look so much better when you smile and laugh." He tied the two ends of the strip of material into a knot and stood up. He then extended a hand to the other who grabbed it, and pulled him up to his feet.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so." Nagi let go of Omi's hand, though he didn't really want to, as Omi backed up.  
  
"Walk to me, just to make sure." The crowd had died down and that made all this a little more easier.  
  
Nagi nodded and took a step, his knee gave way and Omi rushed to him before he fell. "Maybe I should help you...Anyway, what's you name?" Omi asked. He blinked in confusement as he was taken into Omi's arms, "Arigatou. M...my name's Nagi..." This was followed by a breif silence. "Omi-kun, " he became quite alarmed at calling him "Omi-kun" and sighed. "Why are you treating me so kindly? Aren't we enemies?"  
  
"Nagi...We were enemies. Isn't everything over now? What's in the past should be left there. I've forgiven you for your past actions. I know there are things still going on but I feel that today's meeting was chance -- and we should make the best out of it. You're not here as my enemy and I'm not here as yours." He smiled and looked down at Nagi who began to straighten up.  
  
"F....forgiven?" Nagi went cross eyed for a second as he looked at Omi and smiled. "Arigatou." It feels nice to be forgiven.  
  
"Doitashimashite. Come, I'll get you a nice cup of tea and we can have lunch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*END OF CHAPTER ONE. ^.^ Please comment. n.n PLEASE. :D n.n.......* 


	2. The Way of the Schu

*I still don't own Weiss...or anything having to do with it. ^.^;*  
  
  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 2 - The Way of the Schu  
  
/You're home late, Chibi. I saw your little friend by the door. Did he walk you home?/  
  
/What does it matter to you, Schu-Schu?/ Nagi glared at the redhead upon closing the door behind him. He had just gotten home and he was all ready being questioned. He knew calling Schuldich Schu-Schu would piss him off...but he deserved it.  
  
Schuldich bit his lower lip in anger and walked towards Nagi, /Don't ever call me 'Schu-Schu.' And for your information, Chibi, if Crawford would have saw what I did -- that whole deal with the Weiss boy walking you home...almost carrying you -- he would have killed you after labeling you a traitor. Be a little kinder to me or certain things may slip.../ He winked at the boy and looked him over after noticing the rather dirty shirt. "What happened to you this time?" He paid a few more seconds of attention on the boy's knee before dragging him over to the couch which resulted in more than a few winces and groans of agony from the poor battered Schwartz member.  
  
"Schu, that hurts!" Nagi screamed at the redhead as he was thrown onto the couch. "I'll be fine, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Chibi, you can barely WALK. Do you call that 'fine'...? You could use a shower right about now." He undid the cute, bloodstained tie wrapped around the boys' knee and handed it to Nagi who gladly snatched it from him and held it close. He smirked at this. Looks like the Chibi's got a crush, he thought to himself as he rested his back against the back of the couch.  
  
"I can't walk. It took more effort than I'd like to admit to get up to the door even when Omi was helping me."  
  
"So his name's Omi? Hmm...I see... You can't walk, you can barely stand, and you need a shower before I can fix you up. Problem solved." Schu smirked as he got up then picked the younger boy up and headed up the stairs into the bathroom. "If you can't give yourself a shower, I'll give you one. Brad will be upset if his little Telekinetic is bashed up when he gets home with Farf. Can you believe he took him to a store?!"  
  
"W-w-w-WHAT?! SCHU! PUT ME DOWN!" Nagi wailed and tried to break free of the German's hold...but to no avail.  
  
Schu ignored the cries coming from the boy and set him on the floor where he proceeded to undress the heap of petrified, screaming, lovesick Nagi who was indeed petrified, screaming, and...probably lovesick. When he reached the boys pants...after moments...and minutes of struggling to get the shirt off until the boy just gave up, he decided to start the shower. Then he went back to undressing the kid.  
  
Nagi noticed many more cuts and bruises and so on now that he was half naked. He was wondering why it hurt so much to use his left arm -- there was a brush burn on it, just like on his knee...only it wasn't as bloody. "Schu...I'm cold, hurting, hungry...even though I ate, AND I'M HALF- -" he was cut off as Schu slipped the last piece of clothing off of the boy. "AND I'M NAKED."  
  
Schu snickered, "I guess you can't wash yourself, can you? I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."  
  
"Come to what? You've got me freezing, on the floor, and NAKED. What else is there to come to?! So, I can't wash myself...and you can't hang half-way in the shower and wash me without making a huge mess. Oh well, no shower." He glared at the other from on the floor and glanced at his clothing that were ever so thoughtfully thrown into a heap. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are getting a shower, I don't want Crawford on my ass about not having you fixed up!" Schu then began to undress himself, "I might as well get cleaned up too."  
  
Nagi just stared at the idiot undressing infront of him, I'm surrounded by assholes. I am not taking a shower with him!  
  
/Yes you are, Chibi!/ Schu bent down and picked the boy up before hopping into the shower. "Bwaha. So nice, so warm...Hold yourself up. There's a bar right....here." He set Nagi on his feet and led his hands to the bar on the side of the shower. It was more than halfway up but perfect for Nagi to hold himself up with..Even though it hurt like hell.  
  
The water hitting his skin was like salt on an open wound -- it burned like hell and he had to try really hard to keep from crying. He just shut his eyes with amazing force so he could see nothing...not even a little light. The water from his soaked hair was streaming down his face and into his mouth. He gritted his teeth and spit the water out.  
  
The German narrowed his brows as he gave a sympathetic look to the boy. He really felt bad for him and so, with the ounce of kindness inside him, he inched forward and took the other into a hug, trying really hard not to hurt him. "Chibi, you'll be fixed up in no time. Okay? After that...I'll fix you and Omi up with a nice dinner at a fancy restaraunt. I promise I wont tell Crawford about you and him...I'll tell him that you went out to look for a job or something."  
  
"But..." Nagi couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he started to sob as he wrapped his arms around Schu, "It h-hurts...so...much. I feel like I'm dying." He burried his face in the mans' chest as he spoke, muffling his words. He was actually glad that he had some time with Schu...time when Schu was nice.  
  
"It's okay. Shhh...I know. I know how it feels. Let me get you cleaned up and in bed. How's that sound?" He ended the hug and got some shampoo. "You're going to smell like vanilla tonight." He put some on the boys hair and then scrubber-dub-dubbed until Nagi looked like he had really, really bad dandruff. He then moved the shower nozzle until the water was hitting Nagi's hair. He would have told him to shut his eyes...but his eyes were all ready shut.  
  
"But...isn't the vanilla shampoo yours?" He spit soapy water out of his mouth as Schu ran fingers through his hair to rinse it.  
  
"Hai, but you can use it now too. Don't tell Farfie...because he likes to squirt stuff around -- especially stuff that smells good -- but I hide it whenever I'm done showering in this hole behind this tile. I made the hole when I found the out the tile was loose...so I wouldn't loose any of my shampoo to the Farfster." He pointed to a tile right behind the body soap and smiled when he saw Nagi open an eye to look at it. "Now time for the body soap. Dumdumdum...where's that slooshywhatevermacallit?" He grabbed the ... 'slooshywhatevermacallit'...the shower puff thing...and squirted some vanilla scented body soap on it, squished it up until it was lathery and washed Nagi from head to toe (yes, even there). He was careful around the wounds and the face.  
  
Nagi blushed a little as Schu reached that area then he tilted his head back and opened his mouth wider to cath some water. "Schu. What am I supposed to wear to bed?"  
  
"I dunno. I can go get something for you? What do you usually wear?" He rinsed the boy off and turned the water off. He grabbed his towel and hopped out of the tub, wrapped it around his waist then threw Nagi a fresh one.  
  
"Shorts. But all mine are dirty and Crawford usually does the wash on Mondays...and it's a Monday but he hasn't been here sinse morning so ... the wash obviously wasn't done." He wrapped the towel around himself and Schu helped him out of the tub and helped him to his room.  
  
"You can borrow a pair of mine. I'm sure you have clean underwear."  
  
"Hai, thank's Schu." He sat on his bed as the German went to get a pair of shorts. After pondering for a moment, he decided to put some underwear on and sit back down. Schu came in shortly afterwards and threw him the shorts. Nagi put them on and yawed.  
  
"We can wait until tomorrow to bandage you up. Here," He threw Nagi the bloody strip of material, "I suppose you want this."  
  
"Arigatou, Schu." Nagi caught it with great ease and tied it around his knee. He slipped under the covers as Schu sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Now you get some sleep Chibi...and don't think about the boy so much!" He leaned over and kissed the boy on his forehead.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Nagi asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
Schu got up and ruffled Nagi's hair as he smirked, "It's just...the way of the Schu. Oyasumi, Chibi." He walked out of the room and shut the door as Nagi drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*TADA! So cute...and innocent. n.n; Please review! Chapter 3 coming soon.* 


	3. The Return of Weiss and Schwartz

*Yeah.. poor little whimp Nagi. I wanted to reveal the vulnerable spot of him in the last chapter -- I figured that he's strong in mind power but.. his physical power and able to handle things would be rather low. He's frail and I fugured (Since he's like me... um... phsically.. We're built the same. n.n;) that he'd get hurt easily (Just like I do. x.X; I fall and I can be in pain for what seems like forever...). I just wanted to throw a brotherly Schu in there somewhere. :D Because I always believed that he'd be like that... n.n; ... x.; Back to the story. Still dun own Weiss. ;-;*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 3- The return of Weiss and Schwartz.  
  
Nagi opened his eyes... only to be looking into the smiling face of the German. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nani?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke and rolled onto his side so that he wasn't facing Schu anymore.  
  
Schu, relieved that the boy hadn't woke up any later, just tapped Nagi on the shoulder and raised a brow as the boy rolled over onto his side. "We've got a mission. We leave tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean by 'a mission'..?" Nagi's interest was finally caught and he sat up, shaking his head a few times to force those brown filaments from his face. He felt a lot better than he had yesterday.. and that was showing because he had almost jumped up when he had intended to sit up. He had a lot of energy now -- but he was still hurting.  
  
"Turns out that Weiss has decided to end us once and for all -- and they intend to take Fujisaki down along with us." He sneered and looked away from the boy, a look of disgust taking over his previous happy-go- lucky expression.  
  
Fujisaki was who they were now working with... or for. The man owned a large, secret company that smuggled narcotics into the U.S. He, ofcourse, owned many other small companies... most of which Schwartz had no idea existed. Fujisaki was a perfectionist. He needed the best employees Japan could offer... and the best body-guards. He knew where to go and who to contact for the best out there and he wound up with the four ex-bodyguards of Takatori. Crawford had come to Farfarello and Schuldich about their new employer -- Nagi had no idea that they were working for someone.  
  
"Fujisaki? Who's he?" He paused for a moment, realizing the full effect of what was said. He'd have to battle Omi... and after what had happened between he and Omi -- the friendship that had formed over just a few minutes... he didn't think he'd be able to. But would Omi think of him as an enemy now? He didn't want that, he liked being Omi's friend. Those glossy tiers parted in shock as he thought of all this, it was all so bewildering and confusing to him.  
  
"If he's a true friend then nothing will change. Do you understand? Don't think about that anyway. And on the subject of Fujisaki, it's too long of a story... just know that we work for him." And with that the German turned on his heel and headed out the door. "Besides, you have a visitor. His thoughts are really loud, maybe you should tell him to keep quiet, ne?"  
  
"Visitor...?" he tilted his head to the side, /Omi!...But where? I hope not the fro--/ His thoughts were interrupted by the German, /Your window, chibi./ Ah, and then he heard it, the sound of little rocks hitting his window. He pushed the covers off of himself and jumped out of his bed only to fall onto the floor as his feet landed. His damn knee gave way again and a sharp pain protruded all the way through his leg before slowly, but surly, vanishing as he pushed himself up and to the windowsill. Slender digits pulled the window open and he stuck his head out and looked down. Sure enough... there was Omi with the most horrible expression on his face.  
  
"Are you feeling better? I hope so because...Nagi-kun... Weiss... We have to fight eachother. Is that okay? I mean, wont we get hurt?" He watched as Nagi slid out of the window and climbed down the side of the building. "We could just stand there but they would suspect something..."  
  
"I'm feeling much better... Ah...Hai, they would. And..." Nagi turned to face the other as his feet hit the ground, "If we ditched then they'd think the same thing. It... would be best to just end what we've started before it messes things up. Schudich already knows about our friendship. We're lucky that he's the only one." His gaze shifted to the ground as he spoke, his arms planted at his side. He spoke in monotone, a hint of feeling thrown here and there.  
  
"But maybe if we did ditch... Schuldich could say that you were sick so you couldn't come -- and I could tell the Ken-kun and everyone else that I have to be somewhere. They'd understand, I'm sure." Omi was trying his best to turn the situation into a good one, "And.. and then we could meet up and just go to the park or something? See, no harm done." He offered a smile and then giggled when Nagi nodded in agreement. "Sugoi! I'll see you tomorrow then... at around 5 pm because that's when A-....Ran-kun is planning on leaving."  
  
Nagi nodded once more before suggesting that Omi go back before someone (namely Crawford or Farfarello) come looking for the little telekinetic and found him chatting with an enemy. They'd both be dead. /So,/ he thought as the other left, /...I wonder what the outcome with be. The return of both Weiss and Schwartz... and the end of a semi-normal life./ He grunted before climbing back up into his room and back into bed, he had a headache coming on.  
  
*The end of the third chapter. Yes, it was boring, I understand... but it was supposed to be. I didn't feel like dragging something like this chapter on forever and ever. XD Next chapter coming soon -- coverage of the battle and the bishounens day at the park! Will all go well? I dunno yet. XD* 


	4. Death and Rebirth

*Woohoo... chapter four...Joy to the world... Farfie's dead... he cut off his he-- ..Moving on.. n.n; I still don't own Weiss Kruez or anything related to it. Lot's of weirdness in this chapter -- people get hurt... a few might die. You, know.. the usual stuff. Kind of really long. o_o;*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 4 - Death and Rebirth  
  
"Youji-kun... Ken-kun... I have to be somewhere else today -- I can't go to this battle." Omi spoke, his head hung. Those cerulean hues silently watched the two he was speaking two, shifting his glance to the pissed-off Ran who was pacing around the room and glaring at him. The red-head obviously wasn't happy that Omi had decided to make plans to go somewhere else during this battle.  
  
"That's fine, Omi, we'll do fi-"  
  
"Where are you going that's more important than this battle?" Ran snapped, interrupting Ken. He wanted to make sure it was more important than their current problem; defeating Schwartz. Ran, who was currently waiting for a reply and sending the coldest glare at the younger boy than one could ever imagine, shook his head in disgust as he thought about the possible answer... Ouka..  
  
"Anou... it's personal, I hope you understand. I think if I go it will help me a lot with the following missions..." Beads of sweat were accumulating on the boys forehead as he spoke, his fingers twitching in aggravation. He hated having to explain everything to Ran. It was getting stupid, couldn't he have a private life?  
  
"Fine. Go... but I had better see an improvement in your skills." And then both Ken and Youji shoved Omi out the door before Ran changed his mind about things.  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm not going!" Nagi screamed at the American who was currently blocking the door. He would get out of the damn house, even if it meant hurting everyone else. The expression on his face was mixed, his eyes were narrowed in anger, those lips pouted in sadness... Sooner or later that would all come gushing out like a geyser.  
  
Crawford raised a hand and slapped the boy across the face, daring him to scream at him again. "How dare you speak to me like that. I don't care who you're going to see or where you're going because you're not going anywhere but where we are going. So shut up and go get ready." The tone of his voice was actually calm and content though inside he was screaming and wishing he could kill the youngest Schwartz member.  
  
/Just let him go, Crawford. We'll do fine without him... This is a waste of time, you know./  
  
/Shut up you fool, he IS going!/  
  
Nagi's head turned violently to the side as he was smacked, that cool hand slamming against the boys even cooler cheek. And so, in a last show of protest, he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to his room. Some muffled insults were screamed before he slammed his door behind him as he made his way into his room. He sighed, resting his back against the door for a few minutes before he slipped over to his window. He'd leave...even if it meant going through the window.  
  
/Are you leaving, chibi?/  
  
/Don't tell Crawford. Keep him out of my room... or I'll kill you./ Nagi thought back as he opened the window and slipped out, once again sliding down the side of the building.  
  
/Don't worry... I haven't seen you this happy since I met you, you're not as bitchy./  
  
/Gee, thanks.../ The young boy set his feet on the ground, brushed himself off, and jolted off towards the park as fast as he could... Just as Crawford started up the stairs to make sure the boy was getting ready.  
  
Schuldich blinked, then realized that the pissed American was making his way up to Nagi's room. So... he decided to stop him. He crept up the stairs after him, taking care not to make a sound, a hand rising to brush those fiery filaments from his face before reaching the top of the set of stairs. "Oh, Braddy-pie..." He snickered and tapped the other on the shoulder.  
  
Brad sighed and turned around, only to have Schuldich pull him into a kiss. A really deep kiss. His eyes went wide in surprise, thinking how this wasn't the right time to just start making out. Well, Schuldich must have ignored the little thought from him because he started pushing him down the hall towards his room while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him. Damn, the guy was multitalented.  
  
Schu knew he was risking his life when he did what he did; daring to keep the American in his arms for... a few blessed minutes. It would make them late, therefore Brad wouldn't have time to check on Nagi because he'd have to leave or risk getting fired. So, as he pushed the American down the hall towards his room, he slipped a little tongue into the others mouth. Hey, he wasn't going to let Nagi have the only fun there was to have. Nagi would spend the day with his friend, and Schu would spend a few minutes with Braddy-pie. It would all work out well.  
  
Brad winced as his back slammed against the door, sure, he would have fought Schu but... he didn't really want to. This had happened before... just not in this type of situation... and because he fought back it lasted well over two hours. So all he did was give into the German... until it was all over.  
  
And... Farfarello just ignored the noises coming from the room upstairs as he played with his knives and the blender, toaster, and electrical sockets in the kitchen. He hadn't really ever paid attention to anything that was going on -- nothing deserved his attention.  
  
. . .  
  
Nagi, after what seemed like years of running, finally found himself at the park. He stopped dead in his tracks, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and tried to catch his breath. He sighed and blinked a few times as he started walking, his steps growing from worried to casual. He knew Omi was here already, the Weiss boys wouldn't give him much trouble.  
  
And sure enough, Omi was there. Nagi started walking again, his pace quickening as he neared the boy from behind. Omi was conveniently seated on an oak bench positioned just in front of a lake.. so Nagi didn't have any trouble surprising his unsuspecting friend by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Omi was calmly watching the lake, the way the water rippled as falling blossoms fell atop it and how the little ripples continued to grow bigger and bigger. Sort of like friendships... He jumped as Nagi's hand found itself on his shoulder, and turned his head to the side to look back. A smile crossed those lips as he recognized the other, scootching over on the bench to offer Nagi some sitting space.  
  
"Did you get much trouble?" Nagi asked as he seated himself beside the other, his glance never leaving the boys face for even a second. He assumed he hadn't got much of a fight, seeing as how the Weiss boys were understanding when it came to other Weiss boys.  
  
"Just from Ran-kun... but he eventually let me go." Omi snickered, shifting his gaze from Nagi to the sunlight being reflected off of the water. "I know you were given a lot of trouble, you got here a lot later than I hoped. But it's okay..."  
  
"I'm glad you don't mind, Schuldich made sure Crawford wouldn't catch me climbing out my room window."  
  
"How do you suppose he did that?"  
  
Nagi shrugged and raised a brow, "I don't think I want to know." His gaze was averted to the lake and he, too, watched the sunlight bounce along the soft waves. "I always wanted to do something like this -- sit alone with a friend and watch the lake. We wouldn't even have to exchange words because we'd know we were enjoying each others company..."  
  
Omi, understanding what Nagi was talking about, just nodded in response, hinting to Nagi that they were doing that exact thing at this moment. He hadn't even thought about how the others were doing.  
  
. . .  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Weiss brats. Messing with us, who do you think you are?" Schuldich growled as the three members of Weiss took their positions. A smirk played it's way across those taunting lips and he side- glanced at both Farfarello and Crawford.  
  
"Let's just finish this. I'm sick of hearing about you guys all the damn time, we should have finished you off the last time we fought!" Ran snapped back, slender digits grasping the handle of his Katana. He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he glared at the three, paying no attention to the fourth who was missing.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." A playful smirk tugged at Schuldichs lips as he rested both his hands on his boyish hips, shifting his weight from his left leg to his right leg. He was going to have fun today, fighting all these bishounen. Crawford, he thought, could never have fun because he had 'visions' of the future... so he always knew what was coming. How could that be fun?  
  
Ken was remotely disturbed by the location chosen for this particular fight -- he wasn't one for graveyards. Half-dead trees surrounded by knee- high grass and bland tombstones scattered here and there in lines and circles and squares. Some tombstones looked more like monuments engraved in the likeness of the Virgin Mary and other such things, stretching up into the sky. Just looking at them was intimidating; they were so tall.  
  
Ran didn't waste any time with starting, he grunted then pulled his Katana from it's sheath while lunging at Crawford. He gasped in surprise as he watched the American sidestep, leaving him to miss his target and almost land face first on the ground. He flung his right leg forward, sending a glare in Crawfords way as his foot met with the soft ground beneath him, which was soon followed by the other as he tried to swing around and catch the American off guard -- which was just what he did. The blade of his Katana hit dead-on with Crawfords right shoulder.  
  
. . .  
  
"Omi-kun..." Nagi broke the silence, nudging the others side with his elbow as he awaited a response. The many thoughts that accompanied boredom were tugging at his mind, he had grown somewhat annoyed at how the sun had set so quickly. It was getting dark...  
  
"Hai?" Omi nudged Nagi back a little bit and smiled. He figured it was time for a talk, though he wanted Nagi to start the conversation. He knew that if Nagi wasn't going to start a conversation then he wasn't feeling very comfortable around him. Omi wanted the younger boy to feel comfortable and wanted.  
  
"Did... you love Ouka?"  
  
Well, he figured that question would come up sooner or later so, after a heavy sigh, he proceeded to answer. "Yes, I did. I loved her a lot, actually. Even after I found out that we were related because... you just can't control feelings like that... I miss her and wish she were here, even though I know we could never be together like that. But it doesn't really hurt as much as I thought it would to talk about the whole situation... I'm glad I met her." He paused and lowered his gaze along with his head, painful memories were flooding back... but happy ones were tagging along. "But I know she's happy now, wherever she is." He tried to force a smile, although to no avail. His lips were left with a pout.  
  
Nagi frowned, placing a reassuring hand on the others shoulder, "Gomen ne... I didn't mean to hurt you, Omi-kun..."  
  
"Daijoubu... it's getting dark though, no?" Omi finally took his gaze from the ground and willed that frown away as he looked up at Nagi, "I wonder how the others are."  
  
. . .  
  
Crawford gawked at how fast the red-head was split seconds before his right shoulder was hit. He could feel the cold metal slip through his skin like a knife to paper. His eyes went wide in shock as he looked at the blood-gushing wound and winced as the pain finally hit him. His left hand took it's place over the gash as he doubled over for a second before regaining his past position.  
  
Meanwhile, the claws of Ken's weapon were ripping through the flesh of the insane Irishman, Farfarello, who was loving every minute of it. Beads of perspiration had accumulated on Ken's forehead as he struggled with the other who returned Ken's attacks with ones of his own which included many flying knives (a few of which had ever-so-wonderfully found themselves in Ken's shoulders...).  
  
Schuldich was having a wonderful amount of fun while he battled the Weiss playboy. Throwing punches here and there and flirting with the other both out in the open and mentally. That sort of thing should be illegal... but it wasn't so Schu didn't have a problem doing it -- hell, he would have done it even if it was illegal.  
  
Youji, quite taken aback with the German's way of trying to win over his opponent, was left to sneer and thrust his hand forward, flinging that ever-so-thin sexy wire of doom at the other. He tried to keep his balance the best he could while dodging Schuldich's attacks... though he had found himself with mouthfuls of dirt at random moments. After those happened he would casually get back to his feet, brush those dirty-blonde filaments from his face while cocking it to the side and then lash out at the other with his wire again.  
  
The fighting continued, each person focused on another specific person from the opposite side. But then... something happened...  
  
Farfarello slipped a hand under his shirt... and whipped out a knife. His eye gleamed for a second and that pink tongue slid across those devilish lips as he proceeded to thrust it into Ken's stomach, twist it once and pull it out.  
  
Ken hadn't even noticed that the Irishman was pulling something before he felt that horrible pain that indicated he had been hit... and an agonizing scream ripped through the air as he fell back onto the ground. His eyes, narrowed in pain, focused their sight on the other for a second before he glanced at the others, his right arm finding it's way over his abdomen to cover the wound. He took deep breaths, in and out... in and out... he felt as if he were dying.  
  
"KEN!" Youji screamed, pushing his hand against the chest of the German in attempt to get him away so that he could run over to his fallen comrade. He knelt beside Ken, his right hand brushing over the others forehead. "Ken... are you all right...?" He paused and looked at the others blood soaked arm... he was tempted to look at the wound but he figured it'd be best if he didn't.  
  
"D-daijoubu, Youji... I should be fine for a wh- ..." He cut himself off and sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't have enough energy to talk... and his breath was getting raspy and slow.  
  
"You.. you BITCH!!" Youji sneered, jumped up to his feet, and turned on his heels. He didn't waste any time with thrusting his hand forward -- his target was Farfarello and he hit dead on. The wire wrapped around the others neck and Youji whipped his hand back which forced the other to the ground.  
  
Farfarello's eye went wide as he found himself on his knees, slender digits trying to grasp the wire wrapped around his neck; he was choking. He continued to scratch at his neck, gasping for air as his vision started to fade.  
  
/I think not, playboy.../ Schuldich stepped in, and kneeling, he wrapped some of the wire around his hand, pulled and snapped it. Farfarello, semi-grateful for his comrades actions (seeing that God must have REALLY been crying during those few wonderful moments..) finally got a hold of the wire and pulled it from his neck, throwing it to the ground with little to no effort.  
  
Ran had rolled his eyes at Schuldich as he forced himself away from his target and towards Ken. He sent a glare at the three Schwartz members before proceeding to head out of the graveyard.  
  
Youji grunted and knelt back down, slipping his arms under Ken and picking him up. He followed closely behind Ran, his thoughts were now focused on his friend.. and getting revenge for what had happened... Would Ken die?  
  
Crawford smirked, and with a wave of his hand the three Schwartz members set off in the other direction. This was fun, however, their target had not been eliminated.  
  
. . .  
  
And what of the two at the park? They had both fell asleep without knowing it. It had gotten so late and they were both remarkably tired from the ordeals they faced earlier in the day that they had just drifted off into their dreamlands... on that little bench in that big park, in front of the lake... Those sparkling stars above them hanging in the sky like lost jewels. They were leaning on each other like any friends would, each dreaming of things that had penetrated their minds so much...  
  
Nagi was dreaming of his past, things he always seemed to see during the night, and Omi of how he had changed over the past few days. Just those normal dreams of death and rebirth.  
  
*The end. :D ..Of chapter four. n.n I'm starting on five... lol... please review. ;-;* 


	5. Guilt, Sorrow, and Comfort

*Alrighty.... chapter five. Woo hoo. Um... yeah... want a short summary thing? Okay. Someone gets put into a coma. Guess who... and you know what else? That coma causes this person to go to another person for comfort... Bwaha. ...Ha... er... I still don't own Weiss Kruez, but I can mock the English voice actors for them. :D!!! Um... and everyone but Omi still calls Ran "Aya" ..because they're used to it, I guess... and I like confusing people. XD*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 5 - Guilt, Sorrow, and Comfort.  
  
It was morning when Omi woke, the sweet, glistening drops of dew were still lingering on the blades of grass as if they were beads with the weight of feathers. He had found it a complete shock when he looked beside him to see his friend completely oblivious to the fact that he was clinging to him and snuggling while he was sleeping. I was, though, quite cute... but they couldn't stay here any longer, Omi knew that.  
  
"Nagi, Nagi-kun..." (Yes, even he had started addressing Nagi as "-kun"... Kawaii!) An idex finger poked the other boy numerous times before he got any sort of reaction back.  
  
"Omi-....kun..." Nagi yawned, a faint but noticable smile tugging at those usual bland lips. He then blinked in confusion when he realised both his arms were wrapped around Omi's right one. He stammered, flew into tomato- mode, and let go while he cautiously lid a little lower in the bench, "G- gomen nasai."  
  
"Daijoubu! I didn't mind... anyway, we should be heading back home."  
  
"Hai, before they start to think something." He nodded in agreement and pushed himself off of the bench, slender hands brushing against his shirt and pants in attempt to brush himself off.  
  
Omi got up from the bench, paused for a second, and then pulled Nagi into hug. A rather tight, friendly hug, "Nagi-kun, Arigatou..."  
  
Nagi twitched and those indigo hues went wide in surprise, wasn't this called a... hug? Yes, that's it. "Y-you're welcome," he said as the other ended it. Omi offered a smile, leaving Nagi no choice but to happily return it with a smile of his own and then they both set off for their own homes.  
  
. . .  
  
"We shouldn't have let Omi go."  
  
"Everyone deserves a day off, Aya!"  
  
"It's his fault this happened! The mission failed because he was not there!"  
  
"Is that ALL you care about?! Your sister and the missions?! What about Ken?! He's in a coma because of this! YOU STUBBORN BITCH!" Yohji lashed back at the red-head, giving him a painful blow to the face with his balled up fist. He sneered as he watched the other fall back onto the floor, "I can't believe you think so little of others. You're pathetic... I hope you burn in hell."  
  
Omi's eyes went wide in horror as he heard what had happened. He had walked into the building and to the area where the fight was taking place just as he heard the bit of Ken being in a coma. The others hadn't seen him fall to his knees and cry seconds afterwards, wrapping his arms around himself in attempt to comfort. It was his fault. Hw wasn't there when Ken needed him.  
  
Ran narrowed his eyes, both brows furrowed as slender digits raced over his bruised cheek. He ignored the muffled sobs coming from elsewhere as he made his way to his feet, turned on his heel, and walked to his room. He sighed and shut the door behind him. Yes, he was stubborn... but it was him. He was always like that... ever since Takatori. But that was over now and his sister was back but he hadn't changed. Not one bit.  
  
"O-omi...?" Youji blinked and peered around the corner, only to see a sobbing boy who had been attempting to comfort himself. He kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on the others head, "Omi, you don't have to cry... Ken will be fine, okay?"  
  
"It...it's my fault!" Omi stammered as he pushed Youji away only to get to his feet and run back out the door. More and more tears found their way down those ivory cheeks as he ran; he didn't know where he was going, his vision was blurred... but the surroundings were the same.  
  
. . .  
  
"Welcome back, Nagi. I'm guessing you had fun." Schuldich said as Nagi climbed back into the window. He had found himself quite comfortable in the chair that was stationed in an empty corner in the boys room.  
  
"I know you did, what happened?" Nagi raised a brow as he made his way over to the German and sat on the loor infront of him.  
  
"Nothing much, Farfarello just had a little too much fun and.. possibly killed Hidaka. I wouldn't sit, though, if I were you. Tsukiyono's blaming himself for what happened. He's quite loud when he's upset... Go comfort him, chibi, and don't be afraid to tell him certain things."  
  
"Kuso..." Nagi did as he was told and crawled back out the window. He sighed as he tunred the corned and began walking down the rather empty sidewalk, only to see Omi running his way. He, ofcourse, broke into a run and when they both met he wrapped his arms around the other.  
  
"Ken-kun...it's all my fault.. If I hadn't been with you then none of this would have happened!" The sobs had yet to die down. He was feeling a massive amount of guilt and sorrow for what had happened.  
  
"Shhh, Omi-kun, he will be fine... believe in him, okay? And don't bring yourself down, it wasn't your fault, it was just something that happened. Nothing can change that." Slender digits brushed honey-dipped filaments from the other boys eyes, "You wouldn't have mad a difference because you would have been too caught up fighting with someone else, Omi-kun; me."  
  
The crying slowly stopped, but on the inside Omi felt as if he was falling apart. "You're right, Nagi-kun... but it's all falling apart... right in my own hands..."  
  
"No, no it's not, Omi-kun..." And with all the courage in the world, the Schwartz member leaned in and pressed those lips against the others' for a second before pulling away, "It's not because... you have me..."  
  
Omi let a soft smile creep across those lips of his after he was kissed and titlted his head to the side just a little bit. He did have Nagi, and Nagi had him... and not even all the guilt and sorrow he ever had could change the fact that they had eachother and he had his comfort. "Arigatou, Nagi- kun."  
  
*Yeah... um.... I had writers block? XD Err.... o.o; Please review? n.n; Chapter 6 on it's way!* 


	6. Iie!

*Woohoo... Um..what chapter is this? Ugh.. 6? I think so. Um.. yeah... I still don't own Weiss Kruez.. u.u; And, as you can probably tell by the title, this chapter's not going to be um... all that fun. o.o; Any of you listen to Malice Mizer? Aren't they the best?! Er... were the best, I mean. LOL. Mana's going solo and Gackt has been for so long... rofl. It's all good. :O Sorry, randomness? Bad spelling and grammer is still possible. You must all suffer. XD Schudich, Schuldig, it doesn't matter to me. n.; I'm used to spelling it as "Schuldich." Gomen ne. n.n;*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 6- Iie!  
  
"Omi... O~mi!" Ran looked frustrated as he looked for the younger boy, walking down the sidewalks in an almost rushed manner, it was actually kind of out of character for him to be looking for the other but Youji insisted that Ran look for the boy. And as luck would have it... he turned a peticular corner and what did he see? None other than Nagi Naoe and Omi Tsukiyono. But that wasn't what pissed him off, what pissed him off was the fact that they were embracing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the sight, deciding what to do about this.. Hmm, he'd bring it up when Omi walked in the door. Yes, infront of Youji. No, wait... He'd get Youji to get rid of Nagi while he was talking to the youngest Weiss member. Ah, yes... perfect. He let a small smirk run along those lips of his as he turned on his heel and headed back home. As soon as he walked in the door the shutting of it was echoed with the call of Youji.  
  
"Did you find him...? Is he okay?"  
  
"I found him. Yes, he's okay... for a time, I mean. I need you to do something."  
  
"What? I don't feel like cooking so don't even bother asking. Make your own damn food, you lazy bum." Youji cocked his head to the side and sneered.  
  
"Not that. I need you to kill that Schwartz boy.. The youngest one." Ran didn't give a reason, he didn't feel a need to. "You should head out now, I know you know where they all are because you've been messing around on the computer and in Omi's files, right?"  
  
Youji nodded, "But why didn't he tell us where they lived?"  
  
"He has his reasons... and you're about to get rid of one of them. I have to wait until Omi gets home because I have to talk to him about it, understand?"  
  
"Right..." Youji raised a brow, he didn't get what Ran was talking about but.. oh well. He had a mission! And he got to kill someone! Woo hoo! Yes, he'd love this... Booyah! And so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door just as Omi was coming in. He smiled and winked as he left, throwing a mock peace into the air as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Omi blinked, those cerulean hues focusing their gaze on the red-head, "Ne, where's he going?" he slipped into an empty chair.  
  
Ran sneered, "Your outbursts of emotion don't last too long, do they? Pfft. Anyway, he went to the store."  
  
"Oh... okay.. and no, I guess they don't." He rolled his eyes at that and tilted his head to the side, he had just realized something, "I thought we didn't need anything..."  
  
"Well, he went to go get something. Don't question me."  
  
"I wasn--"  
  
"Why don't you go do something useful and pot some plants? We all need to work more now that Ken is in the hospital."  
  
Omi nodded in dissapointment, reminded of his hurt friend. Turning on his heel, slender digits reaching the wall beside him, sliding over one a the bullet holes from way back in the day... Cerulean hues narrowed as he took his time to get up the stairs, tilting his head back for a brief moment. "...What if it was your fault?" Then he was gone, the only sound heard was the door slamming shut.  
  
"...Aya," Youji said as he opened the prementioned door and stammered down the stairs, waving a hand in the air in mock-greeting, "No one was there so I left a note... Eh, we challeneged them to a battle tonight. I told Omi, he got a little upset... Eh," He shrugged, slender digits fumbling with that blonde hair of his, "Whatever."  
  
. . .  
  
"Oh, a battle. Can I take my new knives?" Farfarello asked as he eyed the yellow postie-note. Crawford shrugged, raising a brow at the Irishman, "It doesn't matter to me."  
  
Schuldich grinned and latched onto the right arm of Crawford, nuzzling his head against the mans shoulder, "So much fun, eh, Braddy-pie?" Green hues glinted for a moment as his glance shot up to the Americans face.  
  
The latching on to only caused Crawford to shrug the pesky German off, careful hands brushing his suit off as he stepped aside. "Shut up."  
  
Schu grunted and crossed his arms, "Fine. Nagi's better in bed anyway."  
  
"Don't speak of me in such ways, I've never been with you like that and I don't ever plan on it either." Nagi stated that fact as he casually walked down the steps adjusting his own suit.  
  
"Alright, let's go then..." Crawford was the first out the door because, well... he always was.  
  
. . .  
  
Nagi paused, turning on his heel to gaze into the boys deep cerluean eyes. Moments of silence passed, both boys staring blankly at one another. They didn't want to fight eachother, why were they dragged into this?!  
  
"Make your move, Nagi!" Schuldich snapped, Nagi cringed at the sound of the German's voice... Schu knew that he and Omi were involved... but he also knew that the clumbsy telepathic had to pretend he knew nothing of it.  
  
/Gomen ne, Chibi.../  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Youji screamed at Omi as wire flew towards both Farfarello and Schuldich, beads of persperation already viewable on the mans forehead. It wasn't easy fighting two people.  
  
Farfarello merely smirked as the wire wrapped about his wrist, cutting into his skin and drawing blood. Simple red blood... delicious... dripping from his wrist to the ground. A single golden eye shot in the direction of the German who had been able to avoid such pleasure and had decided to use his speed to force a kick into Youji's abdomen.  
  
Youji yelped as the foot hit him, he fell back a few steps and doubled over in pain; an action that had provoked Schuldich to move behind him, claps his hands together, and bring them down upon the blonde's back. Youji fell limp to the ground, coughing as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
Ran was busy slashing at Crawford, yet he made not a scratch anywhere on the American. That pissed him off. "Damn you!"  
  
Nagi watched in horror as the others faught, did they expect him to fight Omi? The one he loved? He hesitated and tried to take a step forward in attempt to fight the boy, but his attempt failed. He gunted, and turned his head to the side, indigo hues narrowing in disbelief. He had grow weak.  
  
Omi sighed as he watched the other, he, too, was unable to to start a fight -- even a fake one. A slight smile slid across those glossy tiers, though he fought against it. He adored Nagi much more than he thought he did. Nagi was his pride and joy, his angel. This was bliss.  
  
This bliss, however, was shortlived. Farfarello, who had been watching the two, had grown sick of the lack in fighting. He flew towards the Omi, jabbing the blade of his new knife into the boys side, right below his rib cage. He smirked as he twisted the knife, watching in delight as crimson colored blood began spilling out of the wound.  
  
Omi screamed in pain as he felt the knife twist and turn inside of him, falling into the Irishman as he tried to pull him away. This only caused Farfarello to act even more, pushing the knife into new depths and twisting and pulling. Push, twist, pull.  
  
Nagi stared in horror, finding himself unable to move, frozen in shock. He was then hit with the full impact of the situation and he idly began hitting Farfarello. "Dame da.. dame da....DAME DA!" He screamed in agony as one fist after the other pounded the Irishman.  
  
The Irishman's free hand pushed Nagi away as he pulled the knife out of the other boy. He was happy now, his hands smothered in blood. The blood of a Weiss boy.  
  
Omi screamed once more before falling onto his back, onto the cold, hard ground. Those cerulean pools had lost seemingly all of their color. He tried to focus his deminishing sight on the frieghtened Nagi.  
  
"IIE!" Indigo hues shot wide open as Nagi dropped to his knees beside Omi, sobbing as slender digits traced the boys jawline, "Iie.."  
  
The fighting stopped and everyone turned their attention two the two young boys. Not a word was exchanged between them, they were all devoured by the unfolding situation surrounding the two teenagers.  
  
"Omi..." Slender digits then pressed upwards to brush honey-dipped filaments from the boys face. This... was the first time he ever really cried -- he was always expected to be so bland and emotionless. He noticed Omi's breathing had started to slow down and his eyes were slowly starting to close. The blood flowing from the wound hadn't even started to stop or get slower. Nagi blinked in confusion, taking a glance at the bloody handprint on his shirt before looking back at his lover. The sobbing got worse.  
  
"Don't cry, koishii..." Omi whispered as he opened those bright blue eyes, a hand -- though bloody -- was raised, the palm placed on Nagi's cheek. He was almost on the verge of tears himself.  
  
"Omi..." Youji moved foreward only to have Ran grab his arm. They both couldn't really register the whole thing. Yes, Ran knew... but now he saw... he saw everything.  
  
"No, Youji... just let them be right now..." Guilt, he felt it. A lot of it. He was so stupid. Youji nodded and fell to his knees.  
  
It began to rain as they all watched, Farfarello was amused by the whole deal. Omi would die, God would cry... and he'd be happy. Schuldich on the other hand was none too pleased; he had to turn away and face the other direction in order to keep himself situated. Crawford was.. well, he was pissed. Nagi had apparently betrayed them in many ways and... that was not to be taken lightly. He grunted.  
  
...And Nagi continued to cry, the droplets of rain beating against his back as he leaned down and rested his head on Omi's chest.  
  
Slipping both of his arms around Nagi, Omi tightened his grip on the boy. His glance slid to Ran and Youji, "Tell... tell Ken-kun I'm sorry and that I'll miss him as much as I'll miss the both of you..." His breathing had become harsh and much more slower.  
  
"No, Omi! Don't say that...! You can't... you can't..."  
  
"Shh, Koishii... Gomen ne..." Omi had finally started crying... and it was odd because... because he was trying so hard not to.  
  
Youji and Ran both looked on, the blonde was sobbing and Ran had sat down to comfort him, "We... we'll tell him Omi." Ran said as he drew Youji into a hug, "...And I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened..."  
  
"Arigatou... I love you two... as well as my angel..."  
  
"We love you too, Omi."  
  
He never expected to hear something like that from Ran... but after hearing it he knew he could let go. And so, as he closed his eyes he whispered, "Aishi'teru, Nagi-kun... My memories are my..." A pause, he took another breath of air, "...my wings. Don't worry, I can fly..." And then he let go of what little life he had left as he exhaled.  
  
Nagi's eyes widened in horror as he felt his lovers chest rise and fall for the last time. Indigo hues darted around in confusion and worry, he didn't want this to be happening. "Omi..." He whispered, sobs giving way to a full outcry, "Omi...Omi, OMI!" He shook the boy gently to get him to wake... yet nothing happened. He dug his face into Omi's chest for a second before lifting his head, shimmering tears streaming from those indigo pools, "IIE!"  
  
*The end. n.n; Chapter 7 on its way. Comment please, I worked hard on this. Sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait.* 


	7. He can't be dead

*Chapter....um...7? Yeah. Heh. lol. READ. I still dun own Weiss. You try to sue me and I kill you... or...just um... watch you not sue me. :\*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 7 - He can't... be dead...  
  
A white beam shot up, engulfing both Omi and Nagi, stretching up and up until it could no longer be seen. Another ring of power shot out from the base and ripped across the land.  
  
"Yo--!" Ran winced as the blonde flew into him, Youji had pushed back by the immense force and power of the second beam and Ran sure as hell wouldn't have been left standing even if Youji were no where near him. The red-head landed on his back, however, and not his face... which may or may not have been a good thing -- dust and debris were flying everywhere. The air was barely breatheable.  
  
Youji slid off Ran and sat up, slender digits reaching upwards to brush those blonde strands from his seemingly -perfect- visage. He look at the other and extended a hand to him, "Gomen ne, Aya."  
  
Aya nodded and took the others hand, frowning as he was pulled up into a sitting position. The dust had started to settle now, thought the first beam still remained. It was still hard to see anything, but both he and Youji stared in the direction of Nagi and Omi.  
  
Crawford stepped back, furrowing those brows just seconds before he, Schuldich, and Farfarello were forced to the ground by the oncoming beam.  
  
"Not good..." Schu muttered after slamming into the ground with a loud 'umph!' "This is not good.." He managed to puch himself into a seating position, "Don't you agree, Crawford?" He smired and quirked a brow.  
  
This merely caused the American to sneer, "I don't find this funny at all. He's releasing all of this power... this could kill him... We -need- him in this group, asshole. Don't joke around with this shit." Crawford was beyond pissed. Not only had he been the only one to land face foreward on the ground but he had also killed his suit. A quick glance was shot over in Farfarello's direction, he could just make out a quivering body.  
  
Farfarello was laughing and had easily managed to make his way back to his feet. A single golden eye focused it's gaze on the first (and only remaining ) beam, "Beautiful..." He whispered as he watched in awe.  
  
. . .  
  
Nagi pulled Omi into his arms, those indigo hues beginning to glow white and a few rocks began to levitate, 'swimming' about in the air as more and more power was unleashed by the young telekinetic. He tightened his grip on the body of his lover and threw his head back, one last cry of distress ringing out into the air.  
  
The beam collapsed upon itself, colliding with both he and Omi, beams of white light shooting out in all directions accompanied by an unfathomable amount of brightness.  
  
Nagi collapsed, drained of all his energy and power, and fell over top of the other like a discarded rag. He was motionless, soundless.  
  
Farfarello gasped, raising an arm to shield his eye from the blinding light (all of the others had done the same ). "Two... deaths in one day..."  
  
"Shit!" Schu exclaimed, visability had barely returned to normal but he wasted no time grabbing the arms of both Crawford and the awe-stricken Farfarello and jetting off in the opposite direction. "We've got to get the hell out of here!"  
  
"The damage is already done, but I agree with you whole-heartedly."  
  
"...I'm happy. Two deaths."  
  
. . .  
  
The two Weiss boys' sight was fixated in the area where the two others had gone down. The light had faded now, and all was normal.. except for the amount of dust in the air. There was a breif movement and a figure slowly rose -- hunched over for a few seconds before straightening out.  
  
"OMI!" Youji screamed in delight as he hurried to his feet and ran in the direction of the boy. He was so happy he began to cry as he latched onto the smaller boy, who had been stricken with fear and confusion.  
  
Ran looked on in disbelief. Nagi had given his own life to save Omi... Or..? He didn't know and he was too shocked to move from where he was.  
  
Omi blinked in confusion, "Nan de, Youji-kun?" He stared at the blonde, "Where... where's...." He trailed off as his glance flew around the area. He couldn't find the one person he wanted to see... and he didn't fully understand what happened... "And...what... happened... Youji-kun...?" He asked, furrowing those slender brows.  
  
"Nagi..." Youji sighed and hugged the other as tight as he could, he tried to prepare himself for what might be coming. "...Nagi gave his life for you, Omi..." He lightly pushed the boy away and motioned him to look down.  
  
Omi did as told, those cerulean hues growing wide as he looked down upon the body of Nagi, the one who had seemingly given his own life to save another. He broke down into tears, falling to his knees infront of him. "No...no, first me... and now him..." He sobbed, pounding his fists into the ground, "He didn't deserve it... it's not fair... I loved him..."  
  
"And he loved you... he loved you enough to give his own life to save you..." Youji tried to comfort, though he was sure it wouldn't help.  
  
"He can't... be dead..."  
  
*End of sucky chapter 7. :P! PLEASE COMMENT. Working on chapter 8. Be patient! Is Nagi really dead... or has he (by some great power of .....something) survived?! Stay tuned to find out! What the hell? Ali's gone over the edge!* 


	8. Ken!

*Fwaa... I'm trying to write these as fast as I can.. School does get in the way, you know!*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 8 - Ken?!  
  
"Omi, we have to go..." Ran said, rasing to his feet.  
  
"I'm not leaving Nagi!" The younger boy retorted, grasping onto the forementioned boy. He wasn't leaving the spot he was in.  
  
"This isn't the time for that, Omi! We have to go NOW."  
  
"I NOT LEAVING, RAN-KUN! ...You can't make me."  
  
"Aya, just let him be..."  
  
"The hell I can't make you... And shut up, I don't need you in this as well." Ran marched right over to Omi and yanked him off the other boy, sweeping him up in his arms and then over his shoulder.  
  
Omi screamed and began to kick and hit the red-head as this was done, sobbing the entire time. "Put me down, Ran-kun! Let me stay with him!"  
  
Youji sighed and took hold of Omi's legs. There was no use in fighting Ran, he always got what he wanted. Omi, in turn, screamed about how they both were traitors and he furiously began to beat on them both with his fists as they began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Let me go... LET ME GO!" He repeated as he hit the others, crying out in agony as he watched Nagi fade away into the distance. He was getting so small... No, no, he just would NOT let this happen. Nagi could still be alive! He managed to free his legs by throwing a punch in Youji's face -- the blonde flew back a few steps. Then little Bombay tried to break the others grasp on him. It didn't work... it just stalled the other man who merely grunted.  
  
But...just off in the distance... Omi heard a voice...  
  
"O....Omi...? I-itai yo..."  
  
"Nagi..? NAGI?!" Omi cried out and Ran, startled by the outcry, lost his grip on Omi. The younger boy fell to the ground but never wavered as he jumped to his feet and began to run in Nagi's general direction. It wasn't a very long run, the three hadn't managed to get too far.  
  
"Omi..." Nagi tried desperately to turn onto his side, but he had no energy to. Not a single drop of energy was left in the poor boy. He watched with blurred vision as his koibiito approached and tried to smile as the other fell to his knees infront of him.  
  
"Nagi-kun.. I knew all along that you were alive! I never had a doubt..." Omi's sobbing increased as he picked the younger boy up. Nagi was so light... and so weak... like a feather, but the frail boy was also strong and the qualities that the boy held were so... sought after by Omi... He couldn't imagine living without him. Not even for a few minutes. The thought of being without Nagi was so horrible.  
  
"I'll never, ever let anything come between us again, not even Weiss... I promise, never again..." He tightened his grip on the telekinetic as he looked down at him.  
  
"Well," Youji said, "We might as well take him in... seeing as how the rest of Schwartz has ran off like chickens..."  
  
. . .  
  
And so the three Weiss boys went home, the one stray held firmly in Omi's arms. Ran stepped foreward, slender digits encasing a doorknob. He turned it and puched the door open. All except for the sleeping Nagi stood in shock...  
  
Ran stepped forward, his arms dropping to his side, "Ken...?!" he whispered as he approached the boy, his mouth hanging agape as he stopped dead in his tracks. A hand was extended and raised, gentle fingers tracing the others face... Ran was almost in tears.  
  
Ken was home.  
  
*WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So short. Now, my friends... this is what happens when Ali watches Gravitation -- she gets the urge to RP and she has no one to RP with so she gets REAL writiers block and writes this crap. :D!! Please comment. n.n* 


	9. A Broken Facade

*Woo... chapter 9. Yaaaay. Basic disclaimers apply... I hope you enjoy.*  
  
A Foe's Love  
  
Chapter 9 - A Facade Broken  
  
Ken nodded and eagerly threw his arms about the red-head, "I had... to come back, Aya... I had to come back home... back to you..." Sobbing, the boy pulled Ran down with him as he fell to his knees, ready for the pain that was to come... the inevitable from the heartless Fujimiya boy.  
  
Ran, however, retorted with none of the harsh words he was used to saying... and none of the rather rude ways of pushing someone away. He simply whispered, in a small, emotion-filled voice... "I missed you." Wrapping his arms around Ken in return, he nuzzled the side of his face against that of the boys and reassuringly rubbed his back.  
  
Nagi stirred in his sleep as Omi struggled to keep from dropping him and Youji...? He was still awe-struck and staring. There was no help for him. Omi had to shoo him out of the room when he decided that Ken and Ran needed some time alone. Time... that meant more than Omi himself could ever imagined.  
  
Youji gave a slight pout and a few whimpers as he exited the room, soon followed by the Nagi-weilding Omi. "Oh," he whimpered, "But...but.."  
  
"None of that. You just be quiet and let them be."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
Youji gave up, sighing as he shuffled to his room to be alone. He hated not getting his way - especially when it came to the Weiss boys. He was fickle... and very picky... Omi had come to know that. If Youji didn't look right or get enough sleep or if he was having a bad hair day... he would do nothing unless he fixed his problem.  
  
Omi just shook his head as he led himself to his own room and set Nagi on his bed. The younger boy immediately reached for the covers - and Omi was more than glad to help the boy.. only to find himself frowning when the boys shivers didn't stop. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before he slipped under the covers with the boy. And then, being the smart child he was, he lifted Nagi up to a seated position and pulled his shirt off before he laid him back down - as he did with himself - and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
Nagi sighed (having awaken as he was being laid back down) and reveled in the body heat the older boy was giving off. Chest to chest... it was such a simple way to heat another person up... and he, for one, would not want it to be any other way. He wrapped his arms around Omi and pulled himself closer - as close as he could get... and just watched the other as if in a daze.  
  
- - -  
  
Ken blinked, tilting his head back to look up at the red-head, "You... did?" He asked with that little hint of curiosity in his tone.  
  
Ran simply nodded, a careful thumb wiping the tears away from the others face as he pulled away from him to better situate himself. "A lot more than anyone could comprehend," he stated as he pulled the boy into his lap and then idly began to play with his hair in attempt to comfort him. It worked and he soon found the boy more than half-asleep in his arms. A smile hugged at his lips, "..because I love you."  
  
This was something Ran could never have wanted more - to let his emotions out, to tell others what he thought or how he felt. This feeling inside him was simply amazing, it was simply wonderful that he felt he could say these things now. Maybe a tragic incident was what he needed... and he had gotten it... maybe he'd get a faerie-tale ending, maybe he'd be able to have these feelings forever. A facade broken, he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
*...Ugh.. another short chapter? Tell me what you think... I might add some lemony scenes to it later... if I feel like it. Hmm... yeah. whatever. Anyway, i really hope you all liked it... it seems this is turning into more than just an Omi and Nagi fic, no? Now we have some Ran and Ken. Bwahaha. I'm so cool.* 


End file.
